soliafandomcom-20200214-history
April Fool's Day
April Fools Day is a 24-hour carnival event happening every year on April 1st. The event is a prank and done for fun and if possible is removed when the 24 hours is up. If the prank is attached to items (like in 2010) the prank may last up to a week. :Return to Past Events. 2015 On April First, an announcement was posted about Bot Prevention. The announcement read: "☀New systems have been put in place to prevent ad, and spam bots! Bots that do manage to get through the block however will be marked by the system. Please report any bots you encounter immediately so we may permanently delete the accounts to stop the spam. Thank you for helping us keep Solia clean and spam free!" Anyone trying to post found they were met with a captcha before their post could be made. Instead of the normal captcha with words, they were asked to "name this Emoji". All of the Emoji provided by the captcha were ones that did not at the time exist on site and so naming them was very difficult. Once the poster had made 3 attempts, right or wrong, the post would be made anyway. If correct, their post would look normal. If the captcha was answered wrong, the post would be marked with a "BOT" flag. People who did as the announcement asked and reported these "Bots" would find their PM Inbox spammed with notifications about the bots at the end of the day. The emoji used in the captchas were made permanent additions after the event. 2014 This year the site made an announcement stating that they had forgotten about April Fool's due to the volume of other events and thus there was no elaborate prank ready for us. Instead, they opted to gift us 1000 Gold vouchers. The catch was that the ticket will expire in 24 hours. Upon clicking on the provided link, the user found one thousand 1 Gold Tickets in their inventory instead, which they could activate one by one for a free 1k gold. 2013 Anyone arriving on April fools found the site changed. The domain would forward to Jennleeia.com the Solia logo was replaced with one that read "Jennleeia Online" complete with the recognized "Jen-Smash" emoticon. All staff was said to be "fired" with the user JennLee marked as an admin and the only staff for the day. Meanwhile, the Easter Event was said to be a one day event and was turned off for April Fools anyone with egg quests open or otherwise was unable to turn in their eggs and holding eggs or egg making materials was thought to be a waste. At the end of April Fools it was revealed that the Jennleeia joke was intended to cheer up Jenn who has a life-threatening illness and the Easter event was turned back on and announced would run for the normal 2 weeks. 2012 As a "good faith" gesture to help against inflation, anyone could receive and wear some of the rarest items on Solia by clicking a link to collect an item. Items included Confection Rabbits, Confection Chickens, and the Twilight Keepsake. However, a day later, these all turned into the very common item, dirty egg. Anyone who tried to stack these eggs with their previously owned eggs found the items to be unique. Anyone who raised these eggs would find they had activated a chain of evolutions in the egg. After about a week's time, the evolutions of the items stopped, ending in a Troll Mask called "Should have Known". 2011 Playing on a Solian joke that "Everyone is Masa," the words "I", "me", "you", "us", "we", "they" were changed to "Masa". To keep everything in good fun, other words were randomly changed as well. Curse words became "love", "puppies" or "kittens". Staff members' names were changed into pokemon characters. Some nouns such as "parents" and "siblings" became "zombies" and adjectives became "awesome". Though for the most part taken well, the filter cannot be made forum-specific and so most Role Players did not like the prank. 2010 A box was granted to all accounts. Upon opening the box, the message displayed: "You are BANNED!" The ban lasted only 5 minutes and was just a joke. Later in the day, Raine Winters appeared promising grand items within the boxes. More boxes could be found randomly and combining the box with various items granted a new box. "Leveling" up the box seemed to give better chances at an item; however it also increased the ban time. The Boxes were active for only a week and though it was possible to get a keepsake in one of them; it's unknown if anyone managed to get it. -> -> -> -> -> -> 2009 For the day, as an answer to the many complaints of Torn Faun being closed, Solia was changed into Torn Faun. All Avatars were replaced with a random Torn Faun avatar and, though it was never present on Torn Faun, the header was swapped for a cloudy header that said "Torn Faun". In the end, a sticky was made to allow requests for some of the told Torn Faun items to be remade. From it the following items were made: *Moth Set *Burning Halo *Lunar Halo *Dolly Petticoat *Dolly Jumper *Paw Boots *Chain Shorts *Chain Pants *Half Shirt *Dreamstar *Wings of the Fallen Though they came from the April Fools event, they were not made as event items and instead became recolors, combination items, and store items. 2008 Though Solia was not yet open for it, there was a 2008 April Fools event and an item still exists from it. On April 1st 2008, upon logging in, the user found their avatar replaced by a broken image error. The fake 404 error was something that layered over the top of the avatar. By going and resaving your avatar, the 404 would disappear; however you'd receive a "404 error" item in your inventory to wear whenever you like. There are still some 404 Error items in circulation. Category:Events Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015